1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to orthotic devices and, in particular, relates to an orthotic device for use in providing correction to the ankle and foot and the promotion of more normal alignment at rest and with movement. Certain preferred implementations of the device are designed for patients affected by a stroke or brain injury and/or those who demonstrate lack of control and/or imbalance of muscle activity in the ankle and foot.
2. Description of the Related Art
Individuals who suffer from a stroke or other neurological impairments often demonstrate imbalance of muscle activity and lack of control in the ankle and foot, which often manifests in the individual walking with various deviations. These deviations include, but are not limited to, foot inversion, plantar flexion, toe flexion, and lack of opposing movements, which may lead to contact with the floor that is not conducive to weight transfer over the foot, resulting in damage or stress on the foot and/or ankle and interference with normal gait and function.
Physical therapy is usually used to restore the patient's normal gait stride and other motor skills. As part of the treatment, medical professionals often utilize orthotic devices such as ankle-foot orthosis (AFO) in gait training exercises. An AFO is typically attached to the patient's foot to brace the foot and guide the foot to move in a proper orthopedic manner. Conventional AFO devices, however, utilize a one-piece rigid footplate which underlies the foot. When a patient fitted with a conventional AFO attempts to walk, the one-piece, rigid footplate may not provide the normal sensory experience of the pressure on the heel, which is important in eliciting a reaction throughout the limb and the rest of the body to prepare for weight transfer. In addition, the common one-piece footplate does not allow for dissociation or independent movement of different sections of the foot such as the forefoot from the mid foot and the hind foot, which permits normal function of the foot in that it allows for adjustments necessary for balance and maintaining of normal contact with the floor or other walking surface. To this end, it will be appreciated that there is a need for an improved orthosis designed to restore limb and joint function of patients and does not impede restoration of the patient's motor skills.